


How To Be a Kunoichi

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: Sakura strives to be an amazing ninja but with all of the advantages given to clan children how can she succeed? Help comes in the form of a seemingly good-hearted teacher that goes against all the rules to help her achieve her dreams. What happens when she becomes a genin and finds out her special teacher's lessons were less than orthodox and possibly even illegal in Konohagakure.





	How To Be a Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of spoils the plot, but this is a rape/non-con and underage sexual abuse story. I won't be going into anything graphic because I am too disgusted to go into any detail for those parts, but warnings will be posted before any scene going near that type of stuff. This first chapter has none of it going on. I do not condone rape/non-con or underage sexual abuse and do not support these themes in any way. I have no ownership over the Naruto characters or stories. All rights to everything distinctly Naruto in this fan-fiction go to Masashi Kishimoto.

How To Be a Kunoichi

Prologue

Sakura was six when she first saw the heroics that ninja's performed. Her parent's had always brought her on trips to other countries. They were in the trade of silks and fine clothes. They traveled often. They were on the road back from Ta no Kuni with a cart pulled by oxen and a small ninja entourage for the high quality goods. She sat in front of her mother on their small stout horse while her father trailed behind with a pack donkey that carried their own supplies. Everything was going well and it would continue to go well despite a small attack by some low level bandits.The genin team and their jounin sensei were fast and efficient. The ragtag group of thieves were knocked out and tied up. Sakura was amazed even though her fear was palpable only a few minutes ago. The caravan continued.

She was six and a half when she decided she wanted to be a ninja. She would often be placed in the library while her parents were meeting with business partners or running the local shop. The building of books was her second home. She read for hours on end for years.Her parents didn't see a need for a babysitter. She was too old for that they would say and she didn't have any friend to play with due to traveling. She was well behaved enough. She didn't like to be a bother so she accepted and adapted to it. She knew the library better than the back of her hand and understood the world around her a little less than that. She knew her parents would have her happy if it's with the family business or something else. She finally told them after months of researching in the civilian library about ninja. There wasn't a lot of books on that lifestyle as they were a secretive culture, but after finding many tales of the strong fighters she decided that was what she wanted. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to help people. She wanted to be a ninja. 

She was seven when she was enrolled in the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. She loved the lessons the teachers taught. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei who would both be staying with her class until they graduate were very kind and knowledgeable. She asked as many questions as she could come up with. Some of the kids hated her for that. She would often get pushed around at lunch break by a specific group of girls. They called her a toad, shoved her around, and pulled her hair. She cried a lot and went home to an empty house. The economy was down and her parents were out of the village trying to save their business. She couldn't go with them now that she had other obligations. She tried to learn as fast as she could to try and get out of the academy, away from those girls, and into the field as a genin. It was difficult as a civilian. Every other clan child had a head start and many didn't even need to pay attention in class to know the basics. 

Seven months after being in the academy Sakura knew she needed help. She was great at academics but she understood there was some information she just wouldn't be privy to as a non clan child. She had to change that. As soon as the class was excused on monday the next week Sakura waited for all of the students to leave before approaching the desk of Iruka-sensei. Typically, Mizuki-sensei gave lessons for the first half of the day while Iruka-sensei stayed for the last half. She didn't know what they did when not in the classroom. Planning maybe? “Ah, Sakura-chan did you need something?” He looked up from the papers on the table. “I-I know I'm a civilian, sensei. And as a civilian I think I mi-miss out on some things that the other kids -um- get from being from a clan…” He stared at her with a bit of confusion mixed in with something close to honest pity. 

She lowered her head in embarrassment and stammered out her request. “Iwashopingyoucouldgivemesomeextralessons!” He paused for a moment trying to decipher the sentence before sighing. “I'm sorry Sakura-chan but as a teacher it would be very unfair of me to show such favouritism as to give extra lessons to anyone despite their background.” “But sensei it's unfair that they have an advet-advantage already!” She huffed and felt a growing bubble in her throat. “It may seem that way but they are here learning the same information as you. If I paid special attention to you I could lose my job.” This time it was her turn to frown. He smiled apologetically and she could tell it was not sincere just tired and a tad annoyed. “Fine.” Then she remembered her manners. “Thank you anyways sensei.” She said flatly as she walked out of the room. She saw a shadow in the corner of her eye but dismissed it when she turned and saw nothing more.

Three days later Mizuki-sensei asked her to stay for a talk before she went to lunch. She was glad to avoid her bullies, but the anxiety of waiting for all the other kids to leave and see why she was held back seemed to be worse than any pain they brought her. She approached the desk at the front of the classroom once more and her spine tingled at the sense of dejavu. “Sakura-chan, I've heard that you asked Iruka for extra lessons. Is this true?” She paused to look into his eyes for any bad intent but found only curiosity. She nodded. He looked down for what felt like forever and chewed his bottom lip in thought. He pulled his head up and gazed challenging into her emerald eyes. “You are sure you want to be a ninja? A kunoichi of konohagakure?” She nodded once again and her hands trailed to the hem of her orange dress to fidget. 

He leaned forward and held his hand to the side of his mouth conspiritivly. “I can help you.” He whispered it so quietly she had to lean forward too to hear it. She drew in a quick breath as her eyes widened. “Really?” A smile threatened to split her face in half. “Of course. But we need to keep it as our little secret. You can't tell anyone, not even your parents or you won't be getting any help and I'll be out of a job sooner than you could say kunai.” She giggled as he stood up. “Alright now, you should be getting to lunch otherwise you won't have any energy for Iruka's lessons. I'll leave a note saying where to meet.” He was guiding her to the door with a hand on her shoulder. She was bouncing with every step in excitement. Once they reached the doorway she quickly turned around and hugged him around the thighs. He heard a muffled ‘'thank you’ before she let go and ran out the door.


End file.
